


Just say yes.

by BittersweetScars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetScars/pseuds/BittersweetScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso no podía estar pasando de verdad... ¿O sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ya saben, no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o términos reconocibles aquí mencionados. Además, cabe mencionar, que nada de esto fue escrito persiguiendo algún fin de lucro.~

Mycroft Holmes no era el tipo de hombre al que se le dejara fácilmente sin palabras.

_En blanco._

Sin tener la más remota idea de cómo responder o incluso, reaccionar ante una pregunta que jamás se imaginó que llegaría a escuchar. O por lo menos, no dirigida a él y mucho menos, no de labios del hombre que actualmente estaba de pie frente a él.

—Entonces... ¿qué dices, es un sí? — se aventuró a preguntar el inspector, su habitual cálida sonrisa apenas había disminuido un poco, aun cuando el político llevara más tiempo del debido sin responder y no diera muestras de querer hacerlo en un futuro cercano.

—Inspector, yo... — balbució éste al fin. Apretando un poco más el agarre de su inseparable paraguas negro. Aferrándose a la solidez que este le proporcionaba, casi como un anclaje a la realidad.

Porque estaba soñando, eso definitivo. No era posible que él, aquel hombre... el hombre más cálido, atractivo y perfecto (en su más sincera opinión) acabara de...De... _¡A_ _él!_ Al hombre al que comúnmente denominaba el hombre de hielo.

La situación no podría parecer más discorde, y sin embargo se le estaba haciendo de lo más... _correcta._

—Sí, tú. —la sonrisa en labios del DI. de alguna manera volvió a ampliarse. No en burla, si no del más sincero deleite al ser capaz de presenciar aquel ligero tartamudeo en el habitual comportamiento del siempre estoico Mycroft Holmes. Por no decir, de ser plenamente consciente de haber sido el él causante. — ¿Saldrías conmigo?

 


End file.
